Mostra de Sabedoria
by Anita4
Summary: Lost Canvas. Na madrugada da Guerra Santa, Sasha procura a ajuda de Sísifo.


_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Mostra de Sabedoria**

Olhar alguém importante e não saber o que houvera com essa pessoa era um dos piores sentimentos que alguém assim tão estimado poderia lhe causar, Sísifo sabia muito bem. Entretanto, o que ele sentia agora se tratava de algo ainda pior: ele sabia o que ocorrera com Sasha, ele sabia que ela era jovem demais para lidar com tudo aquilo e que precisava ser ajudada, mas Sísifo simplesmente não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário continuou com as costas voltadas para a jovem deusa e retomou sua leitura sobre as descobertas mais recentes acerca dos Oneiros. Aquela era uma forma válida de ajudar, ele repetia para si mesmo. Sasha precisava de qualquer informação que pudesse obter sobre aqueles seres que certamente lutariam contra o Santuário e lhes causariam problemas sérios. Não importava o quanto se dissesse isso, Sísifo não se convencia.

Recordou-se de como ela lhe segurara a mão trêmula ao sair do orfanato, anos antes, e se despedir de seus amigos, quase irmãos. Ainda que fossem desconhecidos um para o outro àquela época, fora um nítido alento para a deusa. Queria ele que Sasha ainda fosse apenas uma criança - não que ela houvesse algum dia sido uma criança normal como reencarnação da deusa Athena -, mas a aparência frágil de uma infante fora o bastante para Sísífo esquecer-se de sua condição de servo e oferecer-lhe a mão de que a pequena necessitava.

Entretanto, Sasha era já uma mulher. E, acima disso, sua deusa. Como seu cavaleiro, Sísifo não podia fazer nada senão seguir adiante com seus afazeres até que ela lhe ordenasse algo. Como se Sasha o fosse fazer. Tantos anos ali e a moça nunca lhe pedira nada além de que cumprisse seu dever como cavaleiro. Ainda assim, ela o fizera tacitamente na maioria das vezes, deixando que o Santuário seguisse sua ordem e hierarquia naturais.

Sísifo voltou à pesquisa mais uma vez, esfregando seus olhos para se focar no que realmente tinha que fazer, como ordem do Mestre e, portanto, ordem da própria Athena, de pé bem ali atrás dele.

* * *

Que horas deviam ser, perguntava-se Sasha ao se encostar à parede do pequeno quarto na casa de Sagitário e deslizar até o chão. Lá estivera ela, esforçando-se por tanto tempo em manter a compostura, apenas para desistir e agir como uma moleca. Será que Sísifo brigaria? Não era muito do feitio do cavaleiro; do Mestre, certamente. Mas o homem trabalhando diligentemente com a pouca iluminação naquela noite fria do Santuário talvez nem pensasse naquilo como algo indigno de Athena. Porque Sasha o fizera e Sasha era Athena, como Athena poderia fazer algo indigno então?

Por isso mesmo ela não sabia o que lhe dizer naquele momento em que seu peito se apertava tanto. Olhou para as palmas das mãos, como se ao se concentrar nelas ainda pudesse sentir o calor daqueles que se foram poucas horas antes. Fosse no orfanato, Sasha sentar-se-ia com Alone e Tenma para uma longa conversa. Ela sabia que desabafar a faria sentir-se melhor. Mas como uma deusa podia desabafar justo com aquele cavaleiro que substituíra seus irmãos do orfanato? Era a mistura entre a pessoa que ela gostaria de não decepcionar e pessoa a quem ela gostaria de mostrar sua fraqueza. Isto a deixara na complicada situação de haver chegado correndo até o nono templo do Santuário para simplesmente ficar ali, observando Sísifo trabalhar em suas infinitas pesquisas.

Sempre que o cavaleiro não estava em uma missão, ele parecia procurar novas informações acerca de futuros inimigos. E como um de seus melhores cavaleiros, suas missões eram sempre muito bem realizadas. Quantas vezes ele não ganhara produtos como agradecimento por seu trabalho ao salvar alguma aldeia? Normalmente, Sísifo até tentava repassá-los ao Santuário, por considerá-los uma oferenda a Athena; ao menos, o Mestre nunca os aceitara.

Ninguém ali era rico; mesmo no presente, Sasha nem sequer sabia de onde vinha a comida que ela ingeria todos os dias. Dessa forma, ela ficava feliz por Sísifo poder desfrutar de seus esforços, nem que fosse por meio de uma xícara feita à mão que ele guardava com todo o carinho sem nunca usar.

- Dohko e os outros já partiram? – perguntou Sísifo de repente, ainda sem se voltar em sua direção. Desde que chegara, ele apenas a cumprimentara e perguntara se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer por ela.

Sasha fez um som, que se exteriorizara mais como um gemido, tentando confirmar.

- Eles já foram - forçou-se a dizer afinal, tentando esconder a apreensão por Tenma haver retornado ao lugar onde eles foram criados em busca de informações sobre Hades.

Só de olhar para o próprio pulso, Sasha ainda conseguia sentir o puxão que Tenma lhe dera dois anos antes, quando de seu reencontro. Na ocasião, ele nem mesmo sabia que aquela era a deusa que ele treinava para proteger. Naquele dia, o ataque de um espectro prenunciara tudo o que ela até hoje não queria ouvir. Todavia, a morte de seus três cavaleiros de prata lhe trouxera com toda a força a sensação de que Sasha não estava mais ali onde seu corpo se sentava, mas longe, talvez no Monte Olimpo, assistindo a tudo abstratamente.

Ao levantar os olhos para Sísifo, em um pedido velado por ajuda, ela teve que abafar um grito. Sasha esfregou os olhos com força e os forçou a ficarem abertos, sem piscar, como se qualquer movimento fosse capaz de fazer transbordar as lágrimas que lhe vinham.

Por estar assistindo a fantasmas ainda vivos. Vagando para longe dela. Um bando de espíritos com o signo da morte em seus corpos moribundos.

Não era próprio da deusa da guerra e da sabedoria se desesperar assim. Mas quem era ela? Sasha nem sequer conseguira palavras decentes para dizer aos três que se desvaneceram em seus braços.

"_Minha deusa, nós realmente queríamos voltar para seu lado. Para lutar a seu lado_", eles lhe disseram, já sem nenhuma força.

Ela havia sentido sua dor enquanto eles eram derrotados pelo exército do mundo dos mortos. Mesmo com um conhecimento tão íntimo, não lhe viera qualquer palavra reconfortante para lhes ofertar na hora derradeira.

E agora, nem mesmo a presença de Sísifo lhe podia acalmar, já que era tal como se ele não estivesse mais ali. Aquele abandono que a invadia era tão egoísta... Aquelas vidas foram inteiramente dedicadas a ela. Mesmo com isso em mente, a má sensação permanecia.

* * *

Ao voltar a si, Sasha notou que a cadeira de Sísifo estava vazia agora. Quanto tempo já estava ali? Seus olhos ardiam, mas ela não havia chorado. Nem dormido. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse já no limite, Sasha não conseguiria fazer nenhum dos dois. Por quantas horas ela ficara apenas sentada naquele chão gelado? Uma? Duas? Levantou sua franja espalhada sobre os olhos com uma das mãos e percebeu que sua testa suava, apesar de estar tão frio. Tentou secá-la com as costas da mesma mão e se levantou.

Precisava voltar a seu quarto, onde Dohko e Shion a pudessem encontrar assim que retornassem da missão. E ela sabia que isso não demoraria. Conseguia sentir em sua alma o resultado, como se o embate ocorresse bem à sua frente, naquele mesmo lugar onde Alone, Tenma e ela foram tão felizes um dia. Levou a mão à pulseira de flores, a mesma que distribuíra anos antes aos queridos amigos.

- Minha deusa?

Sasha olhou assustada para Sísifo, como se houvesse recebido um chamado do além.

Ele lhe sorriu sem jeito. Estava segurando uma bandeja improvisada com uma tábua de madeira e duas xícaras simples balançando com os passos do cavaleiro. Uma delas, Sasha ouvira do Mestre, fora um presente recebido após uma missão de que o Santuário incumbira Sísifo alguns anos antes.

- Achei que pudesse querer tomar algo. Está bem frio esta noite, não é? – E lhe virou o lado da bandeja com a xícara mais bonita.

Sasha fez menção de pegar a outra.

- A senhorita prefere café? Espere que eu troque as xícaras então, minha deusa. Eu imaginava que fosse preferir chá a esta hora da noite, e preparei café, pois preciso terminar uma parte da pesquisa ainda hoje. – Ele sorriu sem jeito, e se virou até a saída.

- A xícara. Por que me ofereceu a xícara de que você tanto gosta, Sísifo?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de confusão.

- Por que vocês cavaleiros têm que se dedicar a mim até nestes detalhes? Uma xícara não é tão diferente da outra, mas a que me ofereceu é muito importante para você, não é?

Ainda de pé à porta do quarto, Sísifo lhe sorriu ternamente.

- Não há muito mais que possamos fazer por nossa deusa, mesmo quando a vemos tão preocupada como hoje. Somos apenas seus instrumentos, enquanto a senhorita teve que, contra sua vontade, abandonar tudo para nos guiar aqui no Santuário e nos proteger dos deuses.

- No final, vocês é que acabam lutando em todas as minhas batalhas, enquanto tudo o que faço é orar para não sei quem. - Sasha caminhou até a bandeja e pegou a xícara com chá.

Sísifo tentou afastar o objeto.

- Eu irei pôr o café para a senhorita.

Mas Sasha já tomava o conteúdo da xícara especial.

- Este chá está muito bom. Obrigada, Sísifo.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi também um presente após uma missão. Fico feliz que a tenha agradado, já que o Mestre nunca me permite entregar as doações ao Santuário - disse distraído, enquanto voltava a se sentar com a xícara de café em mãos.

- Sísifo...

- Sim?

- Vá a muitas viagens e traga vários presentes, está bem?

- Acho que não poderei mais viajar, com o despertar de Hades tão iminente. – Como que notando sua insatisfação, ele complementou com calma: - Mas podemos viajar juntos assim que tudo houver terminado.

Sísifo percebeu nela um olhar triste por um momento. Ele não sabia se ela não o compreendia ou se apenas não queria compreender.

- Podíamos ir à Itália, visitar sua antiga casa. O que acha? – sugeriu para quebrar aquele silêncio, tomando mais um gole do café já morno.

Viu Sasha assentir com alguma relutância. Ela caminhou até a mesa e depositou a xícara vazia sobre a tábua de madeira que ele encontrara em um canto do templo.

- A senhorita tem lutado com todas as suas forças. É melhor que descanse agora.

Ela, enfim, pareceu anuir plenamente, mas manteve a cabeça baixa após fazê-lo. Ainda virado para trás na cadeira, em direção à outra, Sísifo se pegou estendendo a mão até a cabeça da deusa, mas parou nesse mesmo momento e se encolheu, voltando-se mais uma vez para sua pesquisa sobre a mesa.

Após ouvir relatos sobre a morte dos cavaleiros de prata em pleno salão do Mestre, na frente de Sasha, ele não havia conseguido progredir em nada do que planejara fazer naquele dia. Queria tanto poder ajudá-la ao menos lhe prestando aquele serviço... Mas nem isso a sua mente, preocupada com a missão de Dohko e dos outros na Itália, lhe permita executar. Segurou com força a caneta que usava para anotações e forçou-se a escrever qualquer coisa que pudesse para preencher o silêncio.

- Obrigada - Sasha lhe respondeu afinal. De forma mais firme do que qualquer palavra pronunciada desde que ela entrara no templo.

* * *

Sasha olhou para sua pulseira de flores. As imagens de Tenma e Alone se misturavam com a lembrança crua do sonho que acabara de ter. Antes não passasse de um sonho, pensou. Ao menos havia conseguido dormir, não sabia se fora pela paz de espírito que conversar com Sísifo lhe havia passado, ou se fora o chá. Talvez até não fosse mais que pura exaustão.

Nesse momento, ouviu Dohko e Shion anunciarem seu retorno da Itália. Ajeitou-se sobre sua cama para ouvir as notícias. Cinco cavaleiros e toda a sua aldeia haviam perdido suas vidas, tal como seu sonho lhe mostrara, e seu irmãozinho Alone virara o hospedeiro de Hades. Até mesmo Tenma se fora. Não que ela estivesse surpresa, já que ela havia pressentido tudo isso não apenas no sonho. Aquela inquietação lhe vinha rodeando fazia tempos.

O silêncio após as palavras de Dohko precisava ser preenchido, ao menos com algo que se sobrepusesse ao grito de dor que o cavaleiro de Libra não queria deixar escapar dos lábios.

Sasha deu ordens que não eram realmente necessárias e, enquanto buscava algo mais para dizer, ela desejou ser tão sábia como Sísifo, com seu dom de transmitir segurança a todos a seu redor. Assim gostaria de se tornar, mesmo que tivesse que copiar um pouco de seu cavaleiro até aprender.

Ela se levantou com sua nova resolução.

- Dohko, Shion... – fechou os olhos enquanto sentia seu coração ser confortado pela lembrança do tom de voz de Sísifo.

- Sim! – ouviu os dois responderem por detrás da porta.

Sorrindo, Sasha prosseguiu, certa de que mesmo sendo aquelas palavras tão simples, seus efeitos seriam poderosos:

- Vocês lutaram arduamente. Quero que vocês todos descansem agora, por favor, para se prepararem para a próxima batalha.

Ao ouvir um agradecimento, desejou que ele chegasse até Sísifo tal como aquela xícara, pois, também desta vez, o mérito não era dela. Como isso não era possível, Sasha reconfirmou a promessa de ser uma Athena digna de ter todos aqueles gentis cavaleiros lutando por seu Santuário.

Ainda que não pudesse fazê-lo na Itália, queria que Sísifo pudesse descansar, certo de que a paz retornara ao mundo.

FIM!

Anita, 14/06/2012

**Notas da Autora:**

_É, esse é o fim. Peço perdão por terminar com apenas uma descrição de uma cena que já existia, mas eu a achei perfeita para se encaixar como conclusão da noite da Sasha com o Sísifo. _

_E é isso, sem observações, além de um pedido que me perdoem por erros sobre o cânone (e quaisquer outros, já que estamos falando nisso, rs). Eu nunca havia escrito nada de Lost Canvas antes, foi realmente um desafio isto. Ainda mais algo acontecendo justo no início, uma parte de que eu me lembrava muito pouco. _

_Gostaria de agradecer à Vane pela correção e à Nemui pelo tema em que esta história se inspirou. Ele foi enviado ao Coculto, que é um evento de troca de fics da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. _

_Por fim, para mais fics minhas, visitem meu site, o Olho Azul ( olhoazul. ). Provavelmente não terá nenhuma outra de Lost Canvas, mas haverá algumas da série normal. :D_

_Até a próxima!_

**Para Nemui:**

_Uuuufa! Tá aí a história que prometi. Uma fic do Sísifo com a Sasha. Bem, uma fic da Sasha, mas com importante participação do Sísifo como seu guia. E sem romances! Promessa cumprida, né? _

_Mas, realmente, isto foi difícil. Era um momento canônico bem específico e importante, justo antes de o Tenma morrer! _

_Olha... Acho que ando saindo muito da minha zona de conforto, fique feliz com a fic! Ahahaha, é só o que eu tinha a dizer. T_T_

_Enfim, feliz aniversáaaario! :D_


End file.
